(im)mortal
by im a pug
Summary: Premisnya: bagaimanapun, akan selalu ada akhir bahagia untuk semua cerita. / [harry potter's alternate ending]


Harry Potter adalah milik J.K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.

 **notes** :

\- konteksnya adalah Harry kalah lawan Voldemort. meskipun Harry kalah, bukan berarti gak ada happy ending untuk dia kan?

\- ini fanfiksi dari draft yang udah lama banget, dari tahun 2013. saya udah pernah upload ini di 2nd account saya yang dulu banget (penname hanta-san, tapi udah lupa email dan pass :"(). Barusan diedit-edit dikit, dan memutuskan untuk reupload ke sini. Kalau mau lihat fic aslinya, sila mampir~

* * *

 **(im)mortal**

.

.

Hitam—kemudian samar-samar semburat merah menyebar dan membias di balik sekeliling kelopak matanya.

Rasanya berat, seakan benda itu sudah tertutup selama berpuluh-puluh—atau bahkan beratus-ratus tahun lamanya. Satu, dua kali ia mengerjap, menguak secercah hijau jernih yang menyapu pandangnya pada sekeliling tempat ia berada. Tangan kurus itu menyapu poni hitam legamnya ke belakang, menunjukkan sebentuk luka sambaran kilat yang sudah lama mengering.

Semuanya berwarna emas—atau setidaknya ia pikir begitu. Karena rasanya sangat janggal, sangat abnormal, bagi indera-inderanya yang seakan tidak bekerja lagi entah sejak kapan. Rasanya seperti terbangun dari tidur panjang, yang lelap, yang damai, hingga kemudian dihempas jatuh dengan begitu bengis pada lantai pualam keras yang kini menjadi pijakannya.

Harry Potter menunduk, pandangannya menyapu setiap inci kulitnya yang terekspos utuh tanpa satu helai benang pun yang menutupi—bocah itu serta merta menggeleng seakan tidak peduli (dan mungkin memang itu kenyataannya, meski aneh, karena telanjang bulat saat ini terasa sangat ... benar?). Tangan kurusnya lagi-lagi menyapu anak-anak poni hitam legamnya yang dengan bandel kembali ke posisi awal—dan saat itulah ia sadar bahwa sama sekali tak ada lensa bundar yang membantu penglihatannya saat itu, tidak seperti biasanya, namun, sekali lagi, aneh, karena ia dapat melihat dengan cukup jelas.

Matanya mengerjap kembali. Satu, dua kali—dan tertangkap olehnya dinding merah yang kokoh menjulang sampai ke langit-langit di bagian kirinya. Ia serta merta menoleh ke arah berlawanan, dan tampak olehnya lintasan besi rel kereta api yang terbentang dari ujung barat sejauh ia memandang, sampai ke ujung timur.

 _Déjà vu_ , Harry merasakan itu, meskipun ia tidak bisa mengorek ingatannya lebih jauh tentang benda itu—rasanya seperti sebuah sekrup kini mengunci rapat setiap memorinya.

Ia berjalan pelan, kaku, sekali lagi, seakan otot-otot dan sendinya belum pernah digerakkan semenjak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, kemudian menghenyakkan diri pada satu-satunya bangku kayu panjang di area itu.

Ia menunggu, menunggu, menunggu—entah menunggu apa. Tetapi ia terus terduduk di tempat itu. Tak pernah ada angin, bahkan bernapas pun ia sudah lupa bagaimana. Rasanya janggal, tapi sekaligus terasa benar, dan nyaman.

Waktu tidak berputar di tempat itu, namun tidak juga berhenti di tempatnya. Semua bagaikan paradoks—tidak ada, namun ada. Harry tidak tahu sudahkah lama atau sebentar ia terduduk di situ ketika seekor buruh hantu berbulu putih salju, entah datang dari mana, menguhu-uhu kecil sembari mendaratkan cakarnya pada pergelangan Harry yang kurus.

Sekali lagi, semuanya terasa _déjà vu._

"Oh, hei, _little friend_ ," celetuk Harry, menyeringai janggal—karena otot-otot wajahnya yang bagaikan batu. "Kau tersesat juga di sini, eh?"

Burung hantu itu balas menguhu seakan mengerti bahasa manusia.

"Tempat ini ... tidak ada orang, ya? Kau kesepian juga, kah?"

Si burung hantu hanya mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya halus.

"Aku juga. Aneh, ya?" Harry kemudian menggaruk bagian belakang kepala burung hantu itu pelan. "Hei, namamu siapa?"

Burung hantu itu memejamkan matanya, namun tidak mengeluarkan suara lain.

"Bagaimana kalau Hedwig? Lumayan bagus, kok…" gumam Harry lebih kepada diri sendiri, sedangkan burung hantu itu—yang kini secara tidak resmi bernama Hedwig—sudah terbang entah ke mana, meninggalkan Harry yang lagi-lagi sendirian.

Harry menghela napas keras—atau setidaknya ia pikir begitu, karena sesungguhnya tidak ada udara yang keluar dari mulut maupun hidungnya.

 _Tunggu._

 _Apakah... apakah...?_

 _Tempat apa ini?_

Ia kini terdiam. Kembali menunggu. Terus menunggu, menunggu entah apa.

Ia memutar pandangan ke sekelilingnya, berharap melihat sesuatu, atau sesosok, yang ia tunggu—meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia tunggu. Meski begitu, tempat ini masih stagnan, sepi, kosong. Dan kini rasanya ia ingin kembali ke tempat asalnya—

Namun dari mana ia berasal? Semuanya hitam, hitam, dan hitam sebelum seberkas cahaya terbias di balik kelopak matanya—

"Harry!"

Sebuah suara berat menerjang telinganya, dan tubuhnya sontak terkejut, bagaikan disentak seribu gendang yang bertalu-talu heboh di dalam dada dan perutnya. Ia mengenal suara itu seperti mengenal suaranya sendiri, ia tahu siapa yang datang, bahkan tanpa perlu repot-repot memutar lehernya ke tempat di mana pemuda paruh baya itu kini berdiri—di samping tembok merah besar yang menjulang sampai ke langit-langit.

"Dad!"

Harry bangkit berdiri, dan detik selanjutnya ia sudah menerjang James Potter hingga ayahnya itu hampir terjengkang ke lantai pualam yang sangat keras karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Harry! Sudah besar, kau, _my boy_." Tangan besar pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut hitam legam Harry yang identik dengan miliknya sendiri. Menyeringai lebar melihat anaknya kini sudah hampir sama tinggi dengan dirinya.

"Yeah, aku sudah tujuh belas tahun, kan?" Harry tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Duduk, duduk, _haaah_ , perjalanan yang panjang…" gumam James seraya menghempaskan dirinya di atas bangku kayu panjang tempat anaknya terduduk menunggu sejak tadi.

Harry menghenyakkan diri di sebelah ayahnya, kini menatap pemuda itu lebih seksama yang ternyata juga tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun, seperti halnya dirinya. Namun rasanya biasa saja, tidak aneh, dan sama sekali tidak janggal.

"Dad, ini tempat apa?"

"Hm?" James menyipitkan matanya, sebelum kemudian menghela napas, mafhum. "Ini Stasiun King's Cross."

Ayahnya mengatakan itu seolah itu adalah pengetahuan dasar yang seharusnya dikuasai balita sekalipun, meski begitu, sesungguhnya, bahkan Harry tidak ingat apa itu Stasiun King's Cross. Pandangannya sontak telempar pada rel kereta api yang membentang di sepanjang visualnya, meneliti setiap senti material dari benda mati tersebut, berusaha membangkitkan ingatan-ingatannya akan stasiun ini. Meski begitu, semuanya masih hanya sebatas _déjà vu_ _: semakin ia berusaha mengingat, semakin jauh memori akan tempat ini meninggalkannya._

Maka, Harry menggeleng pelan. Senyuman lembut ayahnya menyambut respons jujur tersebut.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak mungkin mengingatnya. Aku pun begitu dulu," ujar James ringan.

Harry terdiam sebentar, kemudian menegakkan punggungnya dengan dahi mengernyit dalam. "Kau ... apa yang sedang terjadi...?"

"Harry, apakah kau benar-benar berada di dalam tempat ini? Maksudku, apakah segala sesuatu yang seharusnya _janggal_ terasa biasa saja di tempat ini?"

Harry terdiam, lama, kemudian mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Ya, karena aku pun begitu. Kau tidak berada di sini karena kau memang _tidak menempati dunia ini._ Kau tahu ..." James berdeham kecil, matanya menatap langsung mata anaknya. "Karena, Harry, kita memang tidak sedang berada dalam ruang yang riil. Kita berada dalam sesuatu yang jauh, jauh dari nalar manusia. Bukan dalam satuan ruang, ataupun waktu. Kau tahu apa, Harry?"

Harry menatap wajah yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu dengan seksama, memikirkan segala jawaban yang ia tahu, memutar otaknya keras hanya untuk menemukan jawaban tak masuk akal yang terdengar kekanak-kanakan ( _'kita sedang bermimpi bukan?')._ Ia menggeleng.

"Kita sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tahap selanjutnya, Harry, menuju tahap _peradilan_. Kita akan pergi jauh dari area ini menuju sebuah tempat di ujung sana. Tak pernah terjamah manusia hidup," tutur James, senyum kebapakan masih terpatri di wajahnya.

Meski begitu, Harry memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sedikit dengan mata agak dipicingkan. "Maksudnya…?"

"Kau sudah tidak _hidup_ , Harry. Dan kewajibanku, sebagai ayahmu, adalah mangatakan ini padamu: kau akan _terus_."

Lelaki tujuh belas tahun itu terpekur, terkejut luar biasa saat mendengar frasa 'tidak hidup' dan kata 'terus', terlebih keduanya keluar dari mulut James seolah ayahnya itu sedang membicarakan ramalan cuaca. Matanya melebar, sementara tangan kanannya meraba dada sebelah kirinya, mengharapkan ada sebuah detakan keras yang mendobrak-dobrak rusuknya saat ini—namun sama sekali tidak ada. Tangannya beralih menutup hidung dan mulutnya, merasakan udara hangat yang _seharusnya_ bisa ia embuskan saat ini—namun tidak ada, sama sekali tidak ada. Rasanya dingin.

Ibu jarinya menyentuh bagian urat nadi di pergelangan tangan kanannya—tidak ada detak, sama sekali tak ia rasakan.

Harry mendongak, menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan ketidakpercayaan, takut, dan kaget bercampur jadi satu. Ia ingin protes, bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpinya yang absurd dan aneh—namun tidak bisa, tenggorokannya bagaikan dipotong begitu saja.

"Kau bisa, Harry, kau akan _terus_."

Dan bagaikan disuntik, keberanian sontak mengalirinya dengan tegas, menggantikan sel-sel darah merah dan putihnya yang pernah dengan deras mengalir di arteri dan venanya. Meskipun masih sedikit tidak yakin, bocah itu toh bangkit berdiri, berjalan pelan menuju dinding merah tempat ia melihat ayahnya muncul, berdiri dengan punggung menghadap benda itu.

"Ayo, Dad," gumam Harry dengan volume sangat kecil.

James serta merta bangkit berdiri—dan saat itulah Harry melihat Hedwig terbang melandai, kemudian mendarat di atas bahunya sendiri.

"Oh, Hedwig, kau datang untuk menjenguk majikanmu juga, eh?" James menyahut ceria, tangannya membelai kepela Hedwig halus.

Alis Harry sontak mengernyit. "Hedwig? Namanya benar-benar Hedwig?"

"Ah, Harry," James beralih menatap anaknya. "Apa yang kauingat di dunia ini adalah manifestasi dari apa yang selalu kaupikirkan di dunia sebelumnya. Kau mengingat nama Hedwig karena mungkin kau tanpa sadar menjadikan Hedwig potongan besar dari hidupmu. Oh—kalau boleh kutambahkan, aku sedikit tersanjung saat kau mengingat namaku."

Harry membelai bulu burung hantu salju itu dengan lembut, bibirnya meliukkan senyum tipis. "Yeah, Hedwig."

"Sudah siap?" James menyeletuk, yang kemudian langsung disambut oleh anggukan mantap dari Harry serta uhu keras dari Hedwig,

Mereka—James, Harry, dan Hedwig (yang kini sudah bergerak terbang tiga puluh senti di atas kepala majikannya)—melaju mantap menuju dinding merah yang kokoh itu, berjalan terus meskipun sebutir ragu masih terselip pada keyakinan Harry. Terus, terus, dan terus—hingga menembus dinding merah itu, dan horizon yang sepenuhnya lain terbentang sejauh medan pandang ketiganya.

.

.

 **fin.**

* * *

Hai, udah lama banget sebenernya gak mampir di fandom Harry Potter. Semoga suka, ya. Dan maaf kalau gak memuaskan :D

Review yang membangun sangat ditungguu~


End file.
